Shade of White and Red
by Alitheia13
Summary: Collection of GakuRiku unrelated short story with different themes and au. Theme : Living Together, Lap Pillow, Stare, Injury (2 version), Holding Hands, Vampire, Comfort


Warning : This story contain shounen ai (boys love) if you don't like it please push the back button. Thank you ^^

* * *

**Living Together (Established Relationship)**

Gaku was walking toward the door when he heard someone called him from inside. He turn around and saw Riku was there, wearing casual clothes. Different from him, the red head didn't have any work that day, so it was Riku day off.

The silver head still can't believe it sometimes, years had passsed since he ask the red head to live together with him. They had been lovers for around three years that time when he ask him that. He should do that when there's only two of them, but he can't stop his mouth ... he can still remember faintly the pain from the bruise and his fish eyes that he got for a certain brocon for his abrupt question.

But when he remember how happy the red head was, and how beautiful and bright that smile was. The pain that he got was nothing for him if he can saw the smile that painted at his beloved face. It was worth it, very worth it.

"What is it Riku?"

"Did you forgot something?" Asked Riku with a smile

The silver head then thinking and looked at the red head.

"You're right, i forgot about something."

Riku smile brightened, then he move his hand that holding the older male wallet to give it to Gaku. But his movement stopped when he felt a pair of lips made contact with his own. Crimson eyes widened in shock, he didn't even notice when the wallet at his hand already taken by the owner.

The silver head leaned back and smirked toward the red head, with a words "I'm off." Gaku exited the house, and set off toward his work place. Leaving his younger lover that blushing brightly.

-oOo-

**Lap Pillow (Established Relationship)**

Riku was reading at his own room, his reading glasses pearched at his nose, one hand holding the book he read. While the other was tangled at certain someone hair. Slight tan hair stroking the head on his lap with gentle motion, for the red head didn't want to wake up the older male. There was a slight bags under the older male eyes, Gaku just returned from his work outside the city yesterday.

And the silver head felt really tired thanks to his own work, even Tenn felt really tired from the way his brother chatted him last time. So Riku thought that his lover won't come to visit him for a few days. That's why he felt really surprised when he see his lover standing outside the door, he heard the bell ringing and opened the door.

He immediately ushered the older male to go inside and drag the silver head to his room. At first he actually want to let his lover to sleep at his bed. But Gaku didn't want that since he was here to visit Riku, so here they were. With Gaku sleeping on Riku's lap and Riku stroking the older male hair while reading.

And now Riku already finished reading and now staring at his lover face. Looking at the older male that relaxed, he himself felt sleepy. With a barely covered yawn he leaned back to the headboard, not long after that he follow his lover to an alluring sleep.

.

.

.

Silver eyes blinked open, hand came up to rub them. When his vision became clear he looked to the clock that not far from his and saw that it was already afternoon. He blink his eyes in disbelieve, he was really glad that TRIGGER had an off day today. Head immediately snapped up when he remember that he was visiting his lover dorm.

The picture of his lover sleeping was a sight that greeting him. Long eyelash that frame the teen eyes, mouth slightly agape with orange rays illuminating the red head. Gaku notice one of Riku hand was near his head, stroking his head until the red head fell asleep. Seeing all of this smile curved Gaku's mouth. He then drag up his own body and kissed Riku's forehead. "Thank you" muttered Gaku gently.

In his sleep, Riku lips turned up to a smile.

-oOo-

**Stare (Established Relationship)**

He can't stop it really, the staring. Eyes that like a cat with beautiful silver color, nose that carved perfectly, lips that alluring anyone. Face than made anyone envy and worship him. He really understand, why many people choose this male as the most desirable man. For Riku himself want this man.

Suddenly the man face was right in front of Riku's face, surprised, the red head immediately jumped back and holding his chest. He thought that his heart just stopped just now. Seeing Riku reaction making the silver head laugh, that made the red head felt really annoyed.

"That's cruel ... surprising me like that ..." Riku was pouting.

"Sorry, you are staring at me so intensely. What's wrong? Falling on me all over again?" Gaku was really smug when he said that. The red head was blunshing madly now, it even reach his ear. This reaction making a smug smile painted Gaku face.

Though Gaku smug smile change to grimace of pain when the red head step on his foot, hard. Riku immediately left after that, trying his best to calm his blushing face, for he was called by the staff since it was his turn for the photoshoot.

Unknown to Riku, he was not the only that love staring at his lover. After all Gaku himself staring at Riku with hidden desire that even make Yamato comment "Stop staring at our center like that. How possesive you can be, really..."

And Gaku only grinned like a chesire cat.

-oOo-

**Injury Ver.1 (High School!AU)**

Smell of antiseptic can be smelled, he grimaced when the alcohol coated cotton touch his wound at the knuckle. He was at the school infimary, being treated because of his action earlier. The red head that helping him sighed.

"Really Senpai … why are you always got into a fight?"

"I can't help it. They bullied someone! I can't allow that!"

"You and your sense of justice." Mutter Riku with a smile, he suddenly tightened the bandage he wrapped around Gaku's injury. Making the older male jump in surprised and pain, he then glared toward his junior who smile brightly toward him like he done nothing wrong. Then he felt Riku hand touching his hand with gentle brush. The red head looked up and saw there's a light bruise at the silver head cheek, Gaku notice this and reach it up with his hand.

"Ah this, one of the bully manage to get me." Pale joined with slight tan hand, charessing the bruise gently. Gaku blinked owlishly when he noticed how close both his and Riku face were. Then suddenly he felt a pair of lips landed on his cheeks, right on his bruise. The red head then leaned back and smiled brightly.

"I hope that can make it better!" When Riku looked at his senior face again it was already covered by Gaku's own hand, with ears bright red. That made Riku panic

"Se—senpai! Are you alright? Did i do something wrong?!"

"Y—Yes, i'm fine. Nothing's wrong." Actually, Gaku was not fine at all. His crush just kissed him damn it! At the cheek! Not only he got lucky that the one that helping at the infimary today was Riku, not Tenn (the twins were part of health committee) He even got a kiss!

Meanwhile the two didn't realize, more exactly they forgot that they were not alone and there's another person, two other individual there. One looking at them with dead pan face, while the other looked at them with tilted head.

"Iorin … did they forgot about us?"

"… Let them be Yotsuba-san." The black haired teen then thinking 'I wonder what will the older Nanase-san do if he saw this.'

-oOo-

**Injury Ver.2 (High School!AU)**

He was walking on the stairs when he heard it, the sound of something fell and a familiar voice whimpering in pain. That was enough to make Gaku dashed toward upstair. When he arrived at the source of the sound, he was greeted with a familiar red head who sat on the bottom of the stair, still whimpering in pain.

The red head noticed that he no longer alone and he looked up. When he saw silver head he blinked owlishly. "Senpai?"

The silver head only sighed then without uttering any word he gently carry the red head on his arms. Riku immediately trying to protest. "Wait, senpai! I can walk by my self!" Hearing that exclamation Gaku only raised an eyebrow.

"Can you? I think from how loud the sound of the fall was, you have an sprained ankle." In the end Riku comply with what the silver head said and went with the situation. It was not everyday he got being carried like this by the person he crushed after. So Riku let his head rest at his senior shoulder, letting the silver head carry him to the infimary.

And right to what Gaku said, Riku had an sprained ankle when they checked it at the infimary. Not only that his wrist even got a bruise. Gaku checked it when he saw Riku flinched when the red head moved his hand.

"You really should be careful Nanase."

"I'm trying." Whined out Riku, it was not his fault that he was an natural clumsy person! The senior only shook his head with a smile.

"Well nothing we can do about the bruise expect maybe … kiss it better?" Then to Riku surprised ... Gaku kissed his inner wrist where the bruise was. In instant the red head face becoming as red as his hair. "Nanase, what's wrong? Your face is so red!?"

And again, Gaku surprised him again with connecting their forehead together. "Hm, you're warm. Maybe a slight fever?" Ok ... Riku can't take it anymore! With steam came out from his ear, Riku fainted. Making Gaku, who immediately hold Riku body when the red head fainted, panicked. The silver head then gently shook the red head

"Oi Nanase!"

"Really Gaku, how oblivious you can be." Silver eyes blinked in surpised when he turn around and saw that the school doctor, Anesagi, was there. Since when the pink head was there! Gaku didn't even notice her!

"Poor Riku-kun ..." Gaku tilt his head in confusion, while Anesagi only sighed.

-oOo-

**Holding hands (Pre-Slash)**

They were at the festival on a shrine at their days off. Wearing disguise so that no one can recognize them. Seven of them was enjoying the festival, then Riku noticed something and stopped following the other. When he want to tell the other, they were no longer in front of Riku. The red head can only saw swarm of people.

He went to check his phone and just remember that he didn't bring it. This was bad, really bad. He almost panicked until he heard a familiar voice.

"Nanase? Is that you?" Riku turn around and saw a man wearing a hat and glasses, when the man lowered his glassed the red head immediately brightened in relief. He then immediately walked to the man.

"Yaotome-san. I'm glad you saw me." Gaku blinked and looked around, noticing that the red head was alone. Riku usually was with his other bandmate, especially in this kind of event. If the red head was alone, it was either Riku went here alone, get lost, or ... getting seperated.

"Did you get seperated with the other?"

Riku nod his head in answer, blush of embrassement painted his face. Gaku chuckled while ruffle the red head hair, making the red head pout. "Let's search for them then." Riku nod his head then he blinked when he saw the older male stretch out his hand while averting his gaze.

"Here, hold my hand. With this we won't get separated in the crowd."

The younger male was blushing, but he shyly reach out and grabbed the pale hand. When Gaku felt the other hold his hand he can't help himself to not grin. And with that the two ventured toward the festival again. While walking their hold at each other hand never get loose, afraid to lose the other at this crowd of people.

While walking they visit the other stall and enjoying themselves, even after they found Riku bandmate, Gaku and Riku never released their holding hand. Even if the other member of I7 notice that, they decide not to comment anything.

-oOo-

**Vampire (Established Relationship)**

That day was a movie night for both Riku and Gaku. The red head went to the silver head apartment, since tomorrow both had a day off the red head can stay over night. After Riku arrived, they both decide to watch some movie marathon. From action, fantasy, comedy, even some supernatural element.

Now was some story about vampire, the two watching the movie with serious gaze. Gaku was seated on the floor with his back leaned at the sofa, while Riku was sitting beside him. "Vampire huh ... I wonder are they real or not ..." Riku muttered suddenly

"What is your opinion Riku?"

"Hmmm, ghost exist after all since i can see them. So maybe vampire exist too?"

Gaku chukled "What with that question tone?"

The red head chuckled too, then suddenly he felt hand encircle him around his shoulder, hugging him from side. Head resting against his shoulder, warm breath on his neck. The red head fliched slightly feeling ticklish. "Ga—Gaku-san! You tickling me!"

A silky voice then whispering something while bitting his earlobe slightly "What will you do ... if i told you i am a vampire?"

Riku slowly turn around, making him face to face with the older male. Crimson made contact with silver ... Riku didn't know why but, there was something fragile at that gaze, something making his lover felt afraid. One slight tan hand reach up to caress pale cheek. Soft smile painted Riku's face, then it changed to bright one.

"Whether you're human or vampire ... I will still love you anyway."

Silver eyes widened and ... Sound of laughter can be heard, Gaku was laughing while hugging Riku. And the red head only hug him back. After that Gaku rest his forehead at Riku's, connecting their forehead. When Gaku opened his eyes it was no longer silver, it was bloody red.

"Sleep." With that command Riku eyes fluttered closed and his body was slumped to the front, unconcious. The red head then cradled gently and being hoisted up on the silver head arms. With gentle movement Gaku carried Riku and put down the red head on his bed, he even put the blanket on so that Riku won't felt cold later.

After he finished, he stare toward his lover sleeping face, caressing it like Riku was the most precious and fragile thing in the world. He definitely protect this person from supernatural world. Even though the red head have vampire hunter blood line, he didn't care at all. For the red head blood sang to him, telling him that both of them mean to be together.

He then noticed a presence outside of the window. When he turn around he saw a black silhouette and two glowing red eyes. Ah ... so he really did detect something earlier. Gaku then stand up from his position and kissed Riku forehead before he suddenly dissapeared and appeared in front of the silhouette. Pale hand went through the silhouette, making it dissapeared instantly, red eyes glowed menacingly.

No one will touch what's belong to him, NO ONE.

-oOo-

**Comfort (Established Relationship)**

Crimson eyes blinked in confusion, but he decide to not ask. He was at the kitchen to snatch some water. He just finished drinking and only put down the glass, when suddenly a pair of arms hugging him from behind, tight. With silver head resting at one of his shoulder

He didn't revolt or trying to get away, for he recognize the arms and the scent of the person that hugging him. They often do it anyway, hugging. But the hug that he received this time … somehow felt different than the usual one. This one, filled with want of comfort, trying to reassuring himself.

"Gaku-san?"

"I'm sorry but … please let me do this for a while …"

Riku didn't answer that but he reach up with one of his hand to pat the older male head gently. Sometime night like this happened. Ever since the silver head witnessing his relaps, the worst one too, Gaku sometimes got a nightmare … About Riku's dying, that Riku was dead. Usually when Gaku woke up and saw Riku sleep beside him, he immediately calmed down. But since Riku wasn't there, the silver head might be felt shaken. Hence why Gaku's body trembling now, trying his best to calm down.

It was not only Gaku, even his own parents and Tenn felt scared too whenever his sickness relapsing. All of this making him felt guilty. He hate himself for making a lot of his precious person worried about him. But when the silver head found out about that, he literally smack Riku head and called him 'idiot'.

He can still remember how the older male scolding him and told him many times that it was not his fault. No one. Remembering that only gave smile to Riku face. When he felt that the hug loosening, he turn around and reach up to put his hand at the older male cheeks. Gaku's eyes were slightly red, and it seems like the nightmare still affecting him for a bit.

Seeing this made Riku smile weakly and then he hug the silver head, making the older male bend his body slightly. Gaku hugged back, Riku can felt the shuddering breath above his head. He ignore it at kept on giving comfort to Gaku. He himself got nightmare too … of being left behind by everyone he cares.

That's why they often do this, seeking comfort from each other by hugging.

* * *

Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
